Information such as line of business information is often stored in databases on a host system such as a corporate server. In order to access such information, one of many database applications (e.g., Siebel, SAP, CRM, ERP, etc.) may be employed. While such database applications are readily available, the average user often finds such applications difficult to use as a result of the average user's unfamiliarity with the applications' interface.
Software developers have addressed this issue by creating software applications with familiar interfaces that access the information stored in the database. However, there is a need for a test methodology to ensure the accuracy of these software applications.